etre un parfait Malefoy
by Lil'Ashura
Summary: OS où l'on voit comment en seule journée Drago déroge aux règles fondamentales malefoyennes...


**ETRE UN PARFAIT MALEFOY**

Règle n°1 : ETRE TOUJOURS ALERTE À TOUT MOMENT DE LA JOURNEE

Drago Malefoy se réveillait difficilement dans les dortoirs des Serpentards. La nuit avait été assez agitée et ce n'est que vers les premières lueurs de l'aube qu'il avait commencé à trouver le sommeil. En effet, la veille, les Serpentards avaient organisé une petite fête pour leur victoire sur les Serdaigles au quidditch. Les bouteilles de bièraubeurre et de whisky pur feu avaient agrémenté leur soirée et, d'ailleurs, jonchaient encore le sol de leur salle commune. Drago, comme ses camarades de chambrée, avait abusé goulûment de l'alcool, arguant que l'on n'était pas un véritable homme si on ne savait pas apprécier quelques verres de ces boissons si délicieuses. Pourtant, lorsque son réveil avait sonné ce matin, ses belles phrases de la veille lui semblaient incongrues. Une forte migraine lui vrillait les tempes, comme si un marteau de quinze tonnes lui fracassait le crâne. Ronchonnant, il se décida à se lever et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Ses yeux encore à demi fermés, il ne remarqua pas les fioles qui parsemaient le sol et glissa sur l'une d'entre elles. Il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air et sa tête retomba durement contre le sol.

Ouch…Bordel, c'est quoi ce délire ?...

Lentement il se releva, se frotta la nuque et ramassa la fiole incriminée dans sa chute. A l'origine, elle contenait de la potion anti-gueule-de-bois et à en juger le nombre sur le sol, de nombreux Serpentards y avaient eu recours. Les yeux de Drago s'illuminèrent à l'idée qu'il puisse soulager sa migraine et il fouilla dans tous les placards de la salle de bains à la recherche de la moindre fiole contenant la dite potion. Mais en vain, il semblerait que toutes aient été utilisées et il n'en restait plus aucune goutte. Maudissant ses camarades, il prit le chemin de la douche, espérant qu'elle puisse lui procurer un infime bien. Il se débarrassa de son caleçon, entra dans la cabine et ouvrit le jet d'eau.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrgggggghhhhh !

Le malheureux apprit, à ses dépends, qu'il ne fallait jamais prendre sa douche en dernier au risque de ne plus avoir d'eau chaude. Maugréant dans sa barbe naissante, il termina de se préparer.

La journée promettait d'être longue…

Règle n°2 : AFFICHER UN AIR SUPERIEUR ET FROID

Drago se dirigea lentement, traînant les pieds, vers la Grande Salle. Le bruit assourdissant qui filtrait des portes, indiquait que la majorité des élèves devaient être devant leur petit-déjeuner. Sa migraine redoubla d'intensité à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Il regrettait déjà de ne pas être allé à l'infirmerie pour prendre cette maudite potion mais il n'avait pas voulu écouter les sermons de cette vieille Pompom au sujet des méfaits de l'alcool. Bien mal lui en avait pris. Se maudissant encore une fois, il franchit les portes de la Grande Salle en essayant d'afficher son air habituel. Pourtant, à mesure qu'il avançait, le bruit diminuait dans la salle. On n'entendait plus que des murmures et même par moment quelques petits ricanements. Le brusque changement le fit ralentir et, levant les yeux, il remarqua que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

Dragichouuuuu !

Ce simple son strident le fit frémir d'horreur. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire quidditch, une tornade brune se jeta à son cou, le faisant basculer en arrière. Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure il se retrouvait par terre. Repoussant avec rage la jeune écervelée, il tenta tant bien que mal de se relever sous les rires moqueurs de toute l'assemblée. Mais la jeune fille revint à la charge, le serrant vigoureusement dans ses bras maigres.

Oh Dragichou, je suis tellement heureuse !

Lâche-moi Pansy !

Mais Draginouchet… Nous allons enfin vivre notre amour…

Hein ? De quoi tu parles Pansy ? Toi et moi çà ne se fera JAMAIS !

Mais Dragichou…Tu portes le pull que je t'ai offert pour la St Valentin…C'est bien la preuve de…

La preuve ?...Mais de quoi tu parles ? Quel pull ?

Mais celui que tu portes…

Drago baissa les yeux sur le pull qu'il portait. En grosses lettres, scintillant de mille feux, on pouvait y lire : I LOVE PANSY. Le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et il sentit sa mine se déconfire. Il était tellement ailleurs ce matin qu'il n'avait même pas prêté attention à sa tenue et avait pris ce qui lui passait sous la main. Sous les rires de tous les élèves présents et la mine ahurie de Pansy, il quitta précipitamment la salle, fuyant l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir. Au passage il bouscula une élève et fit tomber une multitude de livres au sol.

Pardon. Dit-il toujours en se sauvant.

Il ne me remarqua pas le regard intrigué de la jeune fille, qu'habituellement il insultait vertement.

Décidément cette journée allait être longue…

Règle n°3 : NE JAMAIS MONTRER SES FAIBLESSES ET SENTIMENTS

La matinée ne défila pas aussi rapidement que Drago l'aurait espéré. Même si il portait désormais autre chose que le fameux pull qui lui a valu la plus belle humiliation de sa vie, les élèves prenaient un malin plaisir à le taquiner, voire même à se moquer ouvertement de lui. Le Prince des Serpentards faisait grise mine aujourd'hui : il rasait les murs, n'accordait aucun regard autour de lui et aucun son, hormis quelques grognements, ne sortait de sa bouche. Lui, qui d'habitude, se pavanait fièrement entouré de sa cour, malmenant les élèves plus jeunes ou insultant les Griffondors, semblait maintenant se ratatiner à mesure que les minutes s'égrainaient. Les cernes sous ses yeux, associées à son habituel teint pale, lui donnaient un air cadavérique. Il était loin de l'image sexy et mystérieuse qui faisait se pâmer devant lui bon nombre de jeunes demoiselles de Poudlard. Il avait essayé de retrouver son air hautain et de répondre aux moqueries, mais en vain. Son regard iceberg avait terni et il semblait qu'il ne faisait plus peur à personne. A son passage, les rires fusaient alors qu'on lui demandait :

Alors Drago ! Heureux !

Ou alors :

Hey Drago ! Où est ta face-de-bouledogue de fiancée ?

Même les filles, qui ordinairement faisaient tout pour attirer son attention, s'y mettaient :

Sympa ta tenue ce matin Dragichou ! C'est Pansy qui va t'habiller quand vous serez mariés ?

Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Et c'était sans compter sur la dite Pansy qu'il devait éviter pour échapper à ses marques d'effusion et à son amour débordant. Au dernier cours de la matinée, elle réussit quand même à se glisser près de lui. Elle le regardait, amoureusement, sans prêter attention aux paroles du Professeur Macgonagall, et essayant à chaque instant de lui frôler la main d'une façon qu'elle aurait voulu sensuelle. Comme si çà ne suffisait pas, il a fallu que le cours soit en commun avec les Griffondors. Ceux-ci s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour railler leur pire ennemi : Harry et Ron mimaient des amoureux sur le point de s'embrasser :

Oh je t'aime mon Draginouchet !

Je t'aime aussi mon petit pékinois !

Tout le monde rigola et Macgonagall sembla ne rien remarquer. Il comprenait maintenant ce que devaient subir ces ennemis lors des cours de potion avec Rogue. Et il aurait préféré ne pas être à sa place en ce moment. Seule Granger ne lui accordait aucune attention particulière et fustigeait du regard ses amis. Il la trouvait bizarre cette fille !

Mais il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par deux hiboux Grand-Duc qui s'engouffraient dans la salle de classe et se dirigeaient vers lui. Il les regarda virevolter autour de sa tête, étonné de recevoir du courrier à cette heure.

Monsieur Malefoy ! Au lieu de laisser ces hiboux perturber ma classe, vous feriez mieux de prendre vos lettres, ainsi nous en serions débarrassé.

Il prit les lettres suspicieusement et tourna les yeux vers les deux hiboux qui déjà s'en allaient.

Reportant son attention sur les enveloppes, il remarqua sur chacune d'entre elles le sceau Malefoy. L'une d'entre elles commençait à virer au rouge vif et une panique s'insinuait en lui lorsqu'il comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

Professeur. Puis-je sortir un moment s'il vous plait ?

Le professeur le regarda intensément, lassée de le voir déranger son cours et de son air pincé lui répondit :

Mr Malefoy. Si votre directeur de maison peut vous accorder certaines faveurs, libre à lui. En ce qui me concerne, vous assisterez à ce cours jusqu'à la fin.

Mais…

Il n'y a pas de « mais » Mr Malefoy. Vous pouvez lire vos lettres en silence, mais à votre place. Maintenant, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, j'ai encore un cours à terminer.

De grosses gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur le visage du Serpentard. Les autres élèves remarquèrent son attitude et fixèrent leur attention sur ses enveloppes. Certains d'entre eux ricanèrent en apercevant celle rouge vif qui semblait ne plus tenir en place, sachant pertinemment ce que c'était.

Les mains tremblotantes, le jeune homme ouvrit d'abord celle qui lui paraissait le plus normal.

_Fils,_

_Je suis étonné mais heureux d'apprendre ton union future avec la charmante Miss Parkinson. Tu as effectué un très bon choix et l'honneur de la famille sera sauf grâce à cette union du sang entre nos deux clans. Je vais activement préparer l'annonce officielle de vos fiançailles._

_Bien à toi, ton père_

_Lucius Malefoy._

Il lâcha la missive d'un geste las et restait incrédule devant les mots de son père. Quand soudain, la seconde lettre commença à fumer. Sans qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste, elle explosa et une voix aigue et rageuse monta dans toute la classe :

_DRAGO MALEFOY ! HONTE A TOI !COMMENT AS-TU OSE ? UN MARIAGE A TON AGE ? ET AVEC LA FILLE PARKINSON ? L'AS-TU BIEN REGARDE MON FILS ? C'EST AVEC…CETTE…CHOSE…QUE TU VEUX FINIR TES JOURS ? ES-TU TOMBE SUR LA TETE ? _

Puis la voix s'adoucit et reprit :

_Mon Dragon d'amour, ne prends pas de décisions trop hâtives. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que çà…_

La lettre finit de se consumer et les cendres voletèrent partout dans la classe. Tous les élèves, hormis Drago et Pansy, étaient hilares. La scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté était, de mémoire de Poudlard, la plus surprenante mais également la plus marrante qu'ils aient vu. Les « Mon Dragon d'amour » fusaient de parts et d'autres de la classe et même Macgonagall essayait de retenir le sourire qui s'annonçait à ses lèvres. Drago fulminait, son visage était rougi par la colère et il retenait à peine un cri de désespoir. Il plongea la tête dans ses mains, pestant contre le destin qui s'acharnait et contre sa migraine renforcée par les cris de sa mère. Seule Pansy, les yeux hagards, osa demander :

Qu'a voulu dire ta mère Draychou ?...

Cette journée allait-elle enfin se terminer ?...

Règle n°4 : NE PAS FRICOTER AVEC LES SANG-DE-BOURBE OU AUTRES RACES INFERIEURES

Dès que la cloche retentit, annonçant la fin du cours, Drago se leva précipitamment et quitta la salle sans un regard derrière lui. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, son monde s'écroulait autour de lui. La rumeur monta rapidement dans tout Poudlard, tout le monde parlait de la scène qui s'était passée en cours de métamorphose. Drago pensa que rien que cette matinée avait suffi à casser sa réputation pour au moins une bonne décennie. Il avait envie de se retrouver seul, de ne plus sentir les regards sur lui, de ne plus subir les moqueries. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait voulu ne pas être le centre d'attraction. Il longea les couloirs, rêvant d'atteindre au plus vite son dortoir, il évitait juste les endroits où il était susceptible de croiser des élèves. Soudain, un grand frisson le parcourut.

Tiens, Mr Malefoy.

Le jeune homme venait de traverser le spectre gardien de Griffondor, Sir Nicholas. Rien que cette idée le révulsa mais contrairement à son habitude il ne dit rien de blessant.

Sir Nicholas…

Mes félicitations pour vos fiançailles.

Mmmmhh…

Vous ne semblez pas être ravi. Etes-vous sûr que tout va bien ?

Sir Nicholas, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, je suis un peu fatigué. Je veux juste retourner à mon dortoir.

Bien, comme vous voulez. D'ailleurs il me semble avoir entendu votre jeune fiancée dire qu'elle vous attendrait là-bas…

Drago s'arrêta, leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira de lassitude. Il retourna sur ses pas et prit la direction inverse des cachots. Le spectre le regarda avec bienveillance et lui dit dans un sourire :

Vous savez Mr Malefoy, une journée aussi mauvaise soit-elle, peut apporter quelque chose de bien dans une vie.

Je l'espère Sir Nicholas…je l'espère…Lui répondit faiblement le jeune homme. Puis il disparut au détour d'un couloir.

Et voilà qu'il parlait aimablement à un fantôme ! Cette journée allait vraiment dans tous les sens ! Il fallait qu'il s'isole ! Hors de question d'aller à la Grande Salle ! Tant pis pour son estomac vide ! Il n'en pouvait plus de ces moqueries ! C'était insupportable ! Il devait trouver un endroit calme où il serait sûr qu'on ne viendrait pas l'embêter. Et le seul endroit possible qui répondait à ces critères était : La Bibliothèque ! Et c'est d'un pas rapide et décidé qu'il se dirigea vers ce qui devrait devenir son refuge anti-moqueries.

Arrivé à destination, il vagabonda à travers les rangées afin d'atteindre la plus reculée et ainsi la moins visible de tous. Lorsqu'il trouva l'endroit adéquat, il fit apparaître plusieurs coussins pour qu'il puisse s'installer confortablement, se cala contre le mur et ferma les yeux espérant que ce moment de solitude soulagera sa migraine.

Il ne savait plus de puis combien il était ainsi lorsqu'il senti une présence tout près de lui. Il ouvrit à demi les yeux pour identifier le gêneur.

Granger…Il ne manquait plus que toi…Maintenant ma journée est vraiment parfaite. dit-il ironiquement.

Tiens.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et s'aperçut qu'elle lui tendait un verre. Il la regarda suspicieusement, se demandant le pourquoi de ce geste si étrange.

Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste de la potion pour ta migraine. Mais bon…si tu n'en veux pas…

Elle se retourna, prête à repartir d'où elle venait. Mais il attrapa sa main, ce qui la fit sursauter. Il lui prit le gobelet et le vida d'un trait. Elle l'observait, un petit sourire en coin.

Vas-y moque- toi. Tu ne seras pas la première.

Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Je crois que tu en as eu assez pour aujourd'hui non ?

Il la dévisagea, il ne la comprenait vraiment pas cette fille. Soudain, il entendit le son qu'il redoutait le plus :

Draychouuuuu ! Tu es là ?

Miss, vous êtes dans une bibliothèque ici…

Drago palissait à vue d'œil, il ne voulait vraiment pas l'affronter. Plus d'humiliation ! Hermione voyant la panique dans ses yeux, réfléchit à toute vitesse. Son regard s'illumina lorsqu'elle sembla trouver la solution. Sans plus attendre elle prit la main du Serpentard et le traîna derrière elle. Ils traversèrent la salle en longeant les murs pour ne pas se faire voir. Un coup d'œil à l'entrée permit à la jeune fille de voir que Pansy était aux prises avec la bibliothécaire. Elle en profita pour tirer Drago vers la sortie et, courant presque, elle l'emmena à travers le château. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Ils atteignirent le septième étage, et là, il la vit froncer les sourcils comme si elle était en profonde réflexion et passer trois fois devant une tapisserie. Elle devait sûrement être folle. Il fut cependant surpris de voir apparaître une porte, sortie de nulle part. Hermione ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Il fut médusé de voir une pièce confortable : un canapé trônant au milieu, une petite table avec deux chaises, une immense cheminée, une bibliothèque riche en livres divers… Il s'avança lentement, jetant des coups d'œil partout, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Tout à coup un grand bruit sourd troubla le silence. Le rire de Hermione ramena le jeune homme sur terre. Il la regarda se tordre de rire alors que le bruit recommençait encore. Il baissa les yeux, gêné, et plaça ses mains sur son ventre comme pour l'empêcher de crier. Car c'était bien son estomac qui lui rappelait qu'il était vide depuis le matin.

Hé bien ! Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir aussi gêné ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais faire le nécessaire pour remplir ton petit estomac…Dobby !

Drago ne comprenait vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir. Un « pop » retentissant le fit sursauter et il vit alors l'elfe se diriger vers la jeune fille.

Miss Hermione Granger a demandé Dobby ? Dobby peut faire quelque chose pour miss ?

Oui Dobby. Pourrais-tu emmener de quoi manger pour lui et moi s'il te plait ?

L'elfe se tourna vers Drago et ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient.

Dobby ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Jeune maître Malefoy ?...Dobby travaille ici Monsieur…

L'elfe se tourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci voyant son effarement le rassura et lui demanda de répondre à sa requête rapidement parce qu'elle avait faim.

Dobby fera ce que lui demande la miss…parce que Miss Hermione est l'amie de Harry Potter et que Dobby aime beaucoup Harry Potter et ses amis.

Merci Dobby. Mais je te l'ai dit cent fois, appelle-moi Hermione.

L'elfe lui sourit et disparut dans un « pop ». Il réapparut aussi vite qu'il était parti et porta sur la table deux assiettes remplies de sandwichs ainsi qu'un pichet de jus de citrouille et deux verres. Drago se jeta avidement sur la nourriture sans tenir compte du regard surpris des deux autres présents.

Vraiment tu es plein de surprises Malefoy.

Dobby espère que cela convient au jeune monsieur Malefoy. Dobby s'est souvenu que le jeune Malefoy aimait beaucoup ces sandwichs.

Oui merci. Réussit il à dire entre deux bouchées.

Les yeux globuleux de l'elfe brillèrent d'excitation lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de Drago.

C'est la première fois que le jeune monsieur Malefoy remercie Dobby, Dobby est très content…

Mais l'elfe sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et d'un coup se jeta la tête la première contre la bibliothèque, se cognant et se cognant encore en répétant des phrases incompréhensibles. Hermione se précipita vers lui et essaya de le calmer par des paroles douces. Drago assistait à la scène sans comprendre. Il voyait la jeune fille faire des sourires et parler à l'elfe doucement. Elle serra l'elfe contre elle et celui-ci disparut non sans avoir remercier la jeune fille de sa gentillesse. Drago eut un pincement au cœur mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il reporta son attention sur son repas alors que la jeune fille le rejoignait à table. Ils déjeunèrent tous deux dans un silence absolu, n'ayant pas l'habitude de se trouver dans cette situation. Un Serpentard et une Griffondor à la même table !Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy face à face ! C'était comme une sorte de miracle ! Drago en eut conscience et soupira bruyamment. Hermione leva la tête, lui sourit et lui dit :

Tu verras, çà va passer…Bientôt ils n'y penseront plus. En attendant, repose toi un peu, je pense que tu en as besoin.

Elle se leva et fit disparaître les restes du repas. Drago suivit son conseil et se dirigea vers le canapé où il s'installa, quoi que s'affaler serait le terme le plus correct.

Cette journée était vraiment étrange…

Règle n°5 : NE JAMAIS TOMBER AMOUREUX

Complètement avachi sur le canapé, Drago regardait les va-et-vient incessants de la Griffondor. En effet, elle avait fait apparaître une multitude de parchemins et semblait vouloir profiter de la bibliothèque pour travailler. Elle paraissait si concentrée qu'elle ne faisait même plus attention au jeune homme. Il l'observait, elle lui semblait différente des autres jours, mais il ne saurait dire ce qui avait changé. Ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules tellement il était éreinté. Doucement, il plongea dans un profond sommeil, alors que la jeune fille souriait en le voyant aussi paisible. Elle resta quelques minutes à l'observer attentivement, comme si elle cherchait à connaître la moindre petite partie de son visage. Elle se sentit rougir et retourna vite à son travail, plongeant le nez dans ses parchemins.

Drago commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il se voyait assistant à son mariage, soulevant le voile de la mariée, prêt à l'embrasser, quand il entendit des jappements et regardant sa future, il aperçut une tête de pékinois. Il recula d'horreur mais se retrouva confronté à un père froid lui ordonnant de l'épouser et à une mère hystérique lui hurlant de ne pas le faire. Autour de lui il n'y avait que rires et moqueries. Il se voyait fuir en criant, maudissant sa condition.

Malefoy ?...Malefoy ? Réveille toi…Malefoy ?...DRAGO ?

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sueur tandis qu'il se faisait secouer par une Hermione paniquée. Il la regarda un instant sans vraiment la voir, puis se rendant compte de la situation, il se dégagea violemment d'elle la jetant à terre.

Ote tes sales pattes de là Sang-de-Bourbe !

Elle le regarda, bouche bée, trop étonnée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Mais son regard et ses traits se durcirent, ses joues prirent une couleur rosée, elle se releva, le toisa froidement.

Tu n'es qu'un être immonde Drago Malefoy ! Comment ai-je pu croire une seconde que tout ce qui t'était arrivé depuis ce matin aurait pu te mettre du plomb dans la tête. Non, c'est trop pour toi, tu es trop imbu de toi-même…Tu es irrécupérable Malefoy…

Et furieuse, elle quitta la salle sans un regard derrière elle, laissant un Drago abasourdi. Il se laissa retomber mollement sur le canapé. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, pourquoi le fait qu'elle soit partie furieuse ne lui plaisait pas ?D'habitude il s'en réjouissait de la voir fulminer à la moindre de ses remarques, de la voir sortir de ses gonds dès qu'il l'insultait elle ou ses amis. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui cela ne lui procurait plus aucun plaisir ? D'ailleurs les mots qu'il avait prononcés tout à l'heure sont plus dus à un instinct mécanique qu'à un acte réfléchi. Sept ans à se jeter des mots à la tête ne s'effacent pas d'un coup. Pourtant elle l'avait aidé sans demander quoi que soit en retour, et lui qu'avait-il fait ? Rien, à part l'insulter encore une fois…

Il tourna la tête vers la table où elle était assise il y quelques instants. Il la revoyait concentrée sur son travail, se mordillant la lèvre lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. Il revoyait ses cheveux auburn voleter dès qu'elle tournait ou relevait la tête. Il revoyait son sourire lorsqu'elle le regardait, et ses yeux couleurs chocolats où l'on décelait une tendresse enfouie. Il revoyait ses joues rougies par la colère, mais également la déception sur son visage…Il repensait aussi à sa matinée : son humiliation, les moqueries, toutes ces circonstances qui l'avaient amené à cet instant. Il soupira…Il se leva, alla vers la table où les parchemins de la jeune fille étaient encore éparpillés. Il vit son écriture sûre et soignée et caressait du bout des doigts les lignes tracées par elle. Il effleura un livre et repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Dobby. Il se souvint du pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle avait serré l'elfe dans ses bras. Pourquoi avait-il ressenti çà ? Soudain la réponse lui sauta aux yeux : il aurait voulu être à la place de l'elfe ! Il aurait voulu que ce soit lui qu'elle serre ainsi dans ses bras ! Il aurait voulu sentir ses petits bras autour de lui et qu'elle lui dise des paroles douces ! Impossible ! Il était jaloux d'un elfe ! Lui Drago Malefoy avait éprouvé de la jalousie face à un elfe de maison ?

_Tu es irrécupérable Malefoy…_

Les paroles de la jeune fille lui revinrent en mémoire. Cela l'irritait de voir ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Pourtant aujourd'hui il n'avait insulté personne, ni les autres élèves, ni les fantômes, ni l'elfe…C'était plutôt de lui qu'on s'était moqué. Mais lorsqu'il pensa à son attitude habituelle et celle qu'il a eut avec elle, il se sentit mal. Alors c'était çà le Grand Drago Malefoy !

Tu es stupide Drago ! Elle seule est venue t'aider alors que les autres se moquaient. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut que je lui parle…Mais pour lui dire quoi ?

Le jeune homme, tout à ses pensées, ne remarqua pas la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Il resta là à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui dire mais rien ne vint. Seule son image le hantait, il voulait la voir lui sourire encore, il voulait encore sentir sa main dans la sienne comme quand ils avaient fui la bibliothèque. En même pas une heure elle avait réussi à faire s'écrouler comme un château de cartes toutes ses certitudes. Il devait lui parler ! Qu'importe ce qu'elle lui dirait il devait s'excuser ! Cela lui prouverait qu'il n'était pas aussi irrécupérable qu'elle le pensait.

Il sortit précipitamment de la salle sur demande et partit à la recherche de la jeune fille. Il fouilla les moindres recoins du château, de la bibliothèque à la Grande Salle mais ne l'y trouva pas. Il s'arrêtait même pour demander aux élèves qui se moquaient de lui s'ils ne l'avaient pas croisée, mais devant leur réponse négative il repartait aussi vite en leur lançant un « merci » sonore, les laissant médusés face à son attitude.

Il courait de part et d'autre du château mais aucune trace d'Hermione. Dans sa précipitation, il fonça dans quelqu'un.

Tiens Malefoy ! Tu cherches déjà à fuir ta fiancée ?

La ferme Weasley ! Savez-vous où est Granger ?

Ron s'apprêtait à lui répondre vertement quand Harry lui coupa la parole.

Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Hermione ?

Je dois lui parler…

Et tu crois qu'on va te laisser aller…

Ca suffit Ron. Elle est près du lac.

Mais Harry…

Merci Potter.

Et Drago se précipita vers l'endroit indiqué sans plus attendre. Ron était doublement sidéré, non seulement son meilleur ami avait donné une information à son pire ennemi mais en plus celui-ci venait de le remercier.

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Et s'il s'en prenait à Hermione ?

Je crois qu'elle amplement capable de se défendre si besoin est.

N'empêche… c'est Malefoy.

Justement c'est parce que c'est lui…

Hein ? Je comprends pas. On dirait que tu me caches des choses. Et d'ailleurs tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu étais au déjeuner et pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé près de la salle sur demande avec ta cape d'invisibilité.

Je te l'ai dit, je cherchais Hermione…Et j'ai vu des choses que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer…Viens je vais tout te raconter.

Pendant ce temps, le Serpentard arpentait le Parc de Poudlard, s'approchant peu à peu du lac. Lorsqu'il la vit, assise les pieds dans l'eau, son cœur manqua un battement. Il ralentit un peu pour ne pas l'effrayer. Mais elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

Harry, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter et que tout allait bien…

Le jeune homme ne souffla pas un mot et se rapprocha un peu plus.

Harry…dit elle en se retournant. Son regard se figea en voyant que son interlocuteur n'était pas celui auquel elle pensait.

Malefoy…Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu n'en as pas eu assez ?

...Je…

Quoi ? Tu veux encore me rappeler que je suis inférieure à toi ? Ne t'inquiète pas j'avais com…

Pourquoi ?

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur, ne comprenant visiblement pas où il voulait en venir.

Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé aujourd'hui ?

Il lui avait parlé calmement et doucement. Elle le fixa, surprise, puis baissa les yeux et regarda les remous sur l'eau.

J'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi. Pendant presque sept ans je t'ai insultée, méprisée, maltraitée…et toi tu viens m'aider lorsque je suis humilié. J'avoue que çà me laisse perplexe alors pourquoi ?

...Je sais pas…C'est comme çà…Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on se moque des autres. Et aujourd'hui tu semblais vraiment perdu face à toutes ces moqueries alors…je sais pas…une impulsion sans doute…Harry et Ron passent leur temps à me dire que je cherche toujours à sauver les causes désespérées donc…peut-être que j'ai vu en toi une de ces causes…

Je vois…Et c'est pour çà que tu as paru si déçue tout à l'heure…

Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin Malefoy ? Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? On s'est tout dit non ?

Elle se leva, attrapa ses chaussures, et s'apprêtait à partir. Mais il la retint fermement, serrant sa main. Pourtant elle remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement, et avait les toujours les yeux rivés au sol.

Je… je m'excuse.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait et pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il se laissa tomber à son tour, relâchant sa main. Il semblait vraiment confus et perdu.

Tu as raison, je suis pitoyable. J'ai toujours passé mon temps à me croire supérieur des autres et à croire que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre dû à mon rang, que j'étais le meilleur. Mais finalement çà m'a servi à quoi ?...Ca ne m'a pas empêché d'être humilié publiquement, çà ne m'a pas empêché de finir deuxième derrière toi dans les études…enfin tu vois…je ne vaux rien…

Ecoute…

Non toi écoute…Je suis désolé, désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir…Je me rends compte que çà n'en valait pas la peine puisque de toute façon je suis toujours aussi pitoyable…Peut-être que tu ne me croiras pas mais aujourd'hui je veux changer…cette journée a mal commencé c'est vrai mais au final…en y réfléchissant bien je n'ai insulté personne…hormis toi…je me suis surpris à parler correctement à Sir Nicholas et à Dobby…et tu sais je me sens bien…Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de répréhensible vis-à-vis d'eux et j'en suis plutôt content…Ma mère m'a toujours dit que si je continuais dans cette voie je serais le portrait craché de mon père et des autres Malefoy avant moi mais je ne l'écoutais pas …parce que je voulais être un Malefoy…Mais aujourd'hui…toi, tu m'as aidé à prendre conscience de ce que j'étais…et je ne veux plus que tu me voies comme çà…

Malefoy…

Drago…Appelle-moi Drago…s'il te plait…

Dra…Drago…

Elle rougit et cela fit sourire le jeune homme. Il aimait la voir dans cet état et son cœur se soulevait rien qu'en la voyant ainsi. Lentement elle leva les yeux vers lui, lui sourit timidement et lui prit les mains. Elle ne remarqua pas la lueur de panique dans ses yeux, il avait peur qu'elle s'aperçoive de l'effet que ce simple geste provoquait en lui. Il réalisa alors : il était amoureux ! Impossible ! Comment était-ce arrivé ? Et si vite ? Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'elle serrait toujours ses mains entre les siennes, il tremblotait légèrement mais elle ne fit pas attention à son trouble.

Drago…je suis contente que tu m'aies dit tout çà. Cà a dû te coûter de venir t'excuser et çà rend le geste d'autant plus noble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je veux bien te croire quand tu dis que tu veux changer. J'ai toujours pensé que tu en serais capable si tu le voulais vraiment, mais qu'il te fallait une raison valable pour le faire…Je ne sais pas quelle est ta raison mais…

C'est toi !

Les mots étaient sortis seuls de sa bouche. Lui-même était étonné de son audace, il était tout rouge de honte. Elle sortit de sa stupeur et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du blond. Il voulut se dérober mais elle le força à la regarder. Elle semblait lire dans ses yeux comme si elle lisait dans l'un de ses fameux bouquins.

Explique toi !

C'est toi…c'est toi ma raison…Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux plus que tu me vois comme un être dénué de sentiments. Tu as su réveiller en moi des choses que je n'imaginais même pas exister. Si je veux changer c'est pour …pour que tu me vois autrement…Je sais pas si tu rends compte mais…tu m'as aidé aujourd'hui alors que rien ne te poussait à le faire…tu es exceptionnelle…La capacité que tu as à pardonner et à aider les gens quels qu'ils soient ! Tu t'entendrais certainement avec ma mère…

Drago…Je ne sais quoi dire…. Et pourtant Merlin sait le nombre de fois où j'ai espéré qu'un jour tu me dirais çà. Je ne voulais plus que tu me voies comme la Sang-de-Bourbe ou comme la miss-je-sais-tout insupportable…je voulais que tu voies un être tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, un être comme les autres,sans différence de race, de rang, de sang…un être comme toi. Je suis contente que l'incident de ce matin t'aies ouvert les yeux sur ce qui t'entoure et sur le reste des gens…Maintenant tu vas pouvoir te rendre compte que ceux que tu pensaient inférieurs peuvent t'apporter plein de choses. Les moldus font des choses surprenantes tu sais ? En parlant avec des enfants de moldus tu t'en apercevras…

Il sourit en l'écoutant parler, elle pensait toujours aux autres avant elle. Elle ne comprenait pas. Il la fit taire en plaçant son doigt sur sa bouche et il la fixa intensément. Les yeux bleus éclataient d'un nouvel éclat, semblant renaître tel un phénix. Il savait qu'il devait lui dire…Même s'il redoutait sa réaction, il devait lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait.

Tu n'as pas compris…C'est vrai je veux changer, voir les choses autrement, m'ouvrir aux autres et faire fi des différences entre eux et moi…mais si je veux le faire…c'est pour toi…

Le temps qu'on a passé ensemble, je me suis surpris à t'observer, à guetter le moindre de tes gestes : la façon que tu as de te mordiller la lèvre lorsque tu réfléchis…tiens comme à l'instant…la courbe parfaite que tu dessines lorsque tu remets tes cheveux derrière tes oreilles, ta voix douce, tes sourires, la chaleur de tes mains, tes yeux si doux…Rien ne m'a échappé. J'ai même été jaloux de Dobby lorsque tu l'as pris dans tes bras ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti çà avant…l'amour ne fait pas partie des priorités chez les Malefoy…Et je ne veux plus faire comme tous mes ancêtres…je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce sentiment et faire comme si il n'avait jamais existé…Je veux être un Malefoy, mais à ma façon, avec tout ce que çà comporte comme sentiments et faiblesses, tout…

Hermione sembla réaliser où il voulait en venir et recula vivement de lui sous le choc. Il fut déçu de sa réaction, mais en même temps il s'y attendait, alors il se releva et dit tout bas :

Je sais çà doit être dur à admettre, tu dois croire que je me fous de toi, mais non ! Je suis tombé amoureux de toi et c'est comme çà. Je ne te demande rien en retour mais je vais continuer à te prouver que je veux changer et que je peux le faire…

Il se retourna, prêt à partir. Il voulait lui cacher les larmes qui commençaient à lui piquer les yeux. Sans se retourner, il murmura pour qu'elle seule entende :

Merci…Hermione.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée du château rapidement afin de s'éloigner d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait çà, le rejet est quelque chose qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais expérimenté. Il comprenait mieux toutes ces filles d'un soir qu'il méprisait sitôt la nuit terminée. C'était dur, çà faisait mal.

Hermione était restée prostrée sur le sol, les yeux dans le vague. Son cerveau ne répondait plus et elle était complètement ailleurs. Tout d'un coup elle se leva, pris un peu d'élan et sauta dans le lac. Le bruit alerta Drago qui se retourna et vit la jeune fille remonter à la surface. Elle disparut une seconde fois et Drago la chercha du regard. Mais lorsqu'il ne la vit pas remonter, il paniqua. Il courut jusqu'à l'endroit où elle se trouvait il y a quelques secondes, aucune ride sur la surface de l'eau signalant la présence de la jeune fille. Puis il sentit une main s'agripper à sa jambe et le tirer vers l'eau où il tomba lourdement. Lorsqu'il remonta à la surface il fut accueillit par un grand éclat de rire cristallin. Il sourit devant ce spectacle charmant.

Tu es folle Granger…

Oh c'est Granger maintenant ?

Cela lui valu d'être coulé par la jeune fille qui rigolait toujours. Il attrapa sa taille et la coula avec lui. Tous deux refirent surface quelques secondes plus tard. Ils se sourirent, puis Hermione se rapprocha de lui. Elle tremblait, mais on ne saurait dire si c'était dû à l'eau froide ou aux frissons qui l'avaient parcouru lorsqu'il l'avait touché. Elle plongea son regard chocolat dans ses yeux azurs et avec une infinie tendresse elle lui caressa la joue.

Je veux bien essayer…

Hermione…

Je veux t'aider à t'améliorer et à t'ouvrir aux autres, je veux te faire découvrir ce que tu aurais pu manquer et t'aider à ne plus avoir peur de montrer tes sentiments…Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureuse…mais je sais que je suis attirée par toi…depuis bien longtemps d'ailleurs et sans jamais vraiment comprendre pourquoi… Alors je veux bien essayer…

Essayer…quoi ?

Nous deux…Enfin…si tu veux…

Le Serpentard n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : elle voulait être avec lui, en tant que petite amie !Il la souleva et la fit tournoyer en riant. Puis doucement, il la ramena vers lui et se rapprocha de son visage, leurs souffles ne faisaient plus qu'un. Lentement leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, pour ensuite entamer un ballet passionné et fougueux. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi dans l'eau à s'embrasser ou s'amuser, mais le soir s'annonçait et il leur fallait rentrer. Ils se séchèrent et main dans la main rentrèrent au château. Ils retournèrent à la salle sur demande et profitèrent de chaque instant passé ensemble. Lorsque vint le moment de se quitter pour retourner chacun vers leur maison, ils se promirent de se retrouver demain pour faire face aux autres tous les deux.

Cette nuit-là, dans son lit, Drago n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il ne croyait toujours pas au bonheur qui venait de pointer son nez sans prévenir dans sa petite vie. Soudain il se rappela les paroles du fantôme et se dit qu'il avait raison et qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir même dans les pires moments. Cette journée avait été riche en évènements et émotions mais finalement elle se terminait mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé. Et il bénissait maintenant le ciel pour avoir eu cette gueule-de-bois et subi toutes ces moqueries. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Poudlard s'éveillait tranquillement, tout comme notre Serpentard. Il se leva de très bonne humeur et sifflota en allant vers la salle de bains. Ses camarades le regardaient, ébahis de le voir aussi enjoué après la journée d'hier, mais aucun n'osa lui dire un mot. Drago finit de se préparer et s'en alla gaiement vers la Grande salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle, les conversations se firent murmures et tous l'observaient. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'habitude de voir Le Prince des Serpentards avec un véritable sourire aux lèvres et l'air si joyeux. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et personne ne comprenait ce brusque changement chez lui. Las de voir braqués sur lui toutes les paires d'yeux de Poudlard, Drago toisa l'assemblée et leur dit :

Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un d'amoureux ou quoi ?

Les murmures reprirent de plus belle et tous lançaient des regards vers Pansy qui semblait radieuse. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir le jeune homme se diriger vers la table des Griffondors, de le voir sourire tendrement à Hermione Granger et de l'embrasser !

Une mouche aurait pu voler à cet instant qu'on l'aurait entendue tant le silence régnait en maître. Pansy, dans un hurlement, quitta la Grande Salle en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Ce revirement de situation en avait épaté plus d'un et cette journée promettait également d'être longue. Mais qu'importe, Drago savait qu'il n'était plus seul pour affronter çà. De plus il s'en contrefichait, seul lui importait le sourire de la jeune fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras, le reste il saurait s'en accommoder. Tout à coup, le directeur, qui avait suivi le spectacle depuis la table des professeurs, se leva et, tout sourire, applaudit les deux jeunes gens. Il fut suivit, au grand étonnement de tous mais surtout de Drago lui-même, de Harry, Ron et Ginny qui tous trois souriaient au nouveau couple. Lentement mais sûrement toute la salle se leva et applaudit à tout rompre. Hermione sourit tendrement au jeune homme et se cala encore plus confortablement dans ses bras.

Drago espéra alors que toutes se journées commencent aussi bien dorénavant.

FIN


End file.
